


Moving Day

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco relocate and discover interesting things about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

**Title:** Moving Day  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry and Draco relocate and discover interesting things about each other.  
 **Word Count:** 650  
 **Genre:** General/Humor  
 **Warnings:** Mild fluff. ;)  
 **A/N:** Written for this month's Movie challenge on [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/). Prompt chosen: Office Space - office shenanigans.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Moving Day

~

This was going to be a disaster, Harry thought. There was no way he and Draco Malfoy could share an office without killing each other. This had to be Kingsley’s worst idea _ever_.

“Potter.”

“Yes?”

“Is this yours?”

Harry looked up and saw Draco holding a picture of his parents. “You know it is,” he said.

“Then why is it in one of my boxes?”

“I couldn’t say why. Maybe that’s not your box,” Harry said.

“It has my name on it.” Draco frowned. “The rest of this stuff looks like mine.”

“Well then, I bet the elves just got mixed up when they packed.”

“The help needs to know what’s mine and what’s yours.”

“I’m sure they will once we get settled. After all, we’ve only been sharing an office for a day. They’ll eventually realise that this half is mine and that half is yours,” Harry said.

“When did we agree on that?” Draco levitated the photograph over to Harry.

“We can agree now. After all, it’s only fair.”

“Whatever. I think I deserve a larger office,” Draco grumbled.

“You’re welcome to take that up with our boss,” Harry said, placing the photo in a place of honour on his desk.

“Why don’t you have any pictures of your girlfriend about the place, anyway?”

Harry blinked. “Do you mean Ginny?”

“You have more than one?”

Harry laughed. “God, no. I thought you knew. We, er, broke up.”

Draco had an unreadable look on his face. “How would I know that?” he asked.

Harry shrugged. “It was covered exhaustively by the _Prophet_ a few months ago.”

“Oh, I don’t read that rag,” Draco said dismissively. “So, no girlfriend? I’m surprised you’re not being inundated with offers.”

Harry blushed. “The majority of my owls are redirected to the Ministry press office. The, um, obscene ones are incinerated, as are the Howlers. Anything with an approved name is sent to me at home.”

“Trust you to get special treatment,” Draco said, but, much to Harry’s surprise, it was said without any rancour.

“My treatment isn’t special enough to get me a private office,” Harry reminded him.

A hint of a smile quirked Draco’s lips. “Point.”

Reaching for a quill, Harry was surprised to see he had none. He looked over at Draco’s desk. “I think you have all the quills.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I have _my_ quills.”

“Since when do you have Gryffindor-coloured quills?” Harry asked, nodding towards the gold and red striped ones.

“Of for--” Draco sent the offensively-hued quills sailing across to Harry. “We have such incompetent help.” A smirk crossed his face as he continued his unpacking. “I suppose this means this is yours as well?” he asked, holding up a bright red dildo.

Harry choked and began coughing. In a flash, Draco was on his feet and thumping his back.

“I’m all right,” Harry managed a moment later, holding up a hand.

Draco sighed. “Shame. This is likely going to be the only time I could hit you and get away with it.”

Harry shook his head. “Wanker.”

Draco smirked. “It’s not my toy, thus that name seems more appropriate for you, does it not?” At Harry’s blush, he smiled widely. “I’m not sure this constitutes appropriate office equipment, though.”

“Let’s just see what I have in my box, shall we?” Harry said, opening it. To his surprise he pulled out a silver dildo. On the base it had the Malfoy crest. “Um--”

Draco turned bright red. “Oh fuck.”

Harry laughed and after a moment Draco joined in. “I guess this explains why neither of us have pictures of girlfriends about, hm?” Harry said a bit later when he’d stopped laughing.

Draco eyed him speculatively. “Perhaps.”

As they continued unpacking in companionable silence, Harry thought maybe their boss was more wise than he’d given him credit for.

~


End file.
